A Cold Winters Night
by Kelly. J.N
Summary: Takes place a year before the movie: Florence is a young woman, constantly harassed by Gaston. When she tries to escape the village, she loses her way and ends up in the Beasts castle. Even though he tries to get her to love him and break the curse, it soon becomes clear they are not meant to be. And yet, maybe Florence WILL find some love in the spooky old castle. CanonxOC
1. Chapter 1

One thing was common knowledge in the little village at the edge of france. No one who wanted keep their peaceful lifestyle would dare to piss off Gaston, the village hunter. Not only was the young man twice as big and strong as any other man in this village, but he was at least ten times as brutal once he became truly upset. Most of the villagers however, saw him as something close to a god anyway, too much respect kept them from acting against him. Now, in the dark winters of December, he would often go to the tavern, to brag about his newest trophies, whether those were poor animals he had killed or naive women he had charmed. But as much as he flirted, Gaston never bothered with them for too long. Truly, there wasn't one he thought of as deserving. That is until...

* * *

Florence was on her way to the market. The snow lay deep on the ground and she had trouble walking. Her ankles long dress didn't help. Her mother told her to get her some bread and tea before the shops closed. Luckily, she already had gotten her bread at the bakery, the tea however was a bigger problem. Only one person in this town possessed tea and that was Maurice, the elderly inventor who lived with his daughter at the edge of the town. He moved here two and a half years ago. Before that he and Belle had lived in Paris, along with his late wife, Madeleine DeBeau. But after the womans death, the poor man and his child had been kicked out by his father in law and hunted out off town. Rumors said, that the old Lord had never liked his daughters spouse nor had he any love for his granddaughter Belle.

Now, they lived here, where everyone thought of them as weird. Maurice, for his strange, progressive inventions and Belle, for her love for books and her curiosity, which seemed unfit for a young woman. Florence, however, always liked to talk to the two of them when she got a chance. Belle and Maurice were a small but loving family. He'd never do anything to harm his daughter. Florence let out a sad sigh as she knocked at the door.

"Who is there?" an old mans voice asked from behind the door.

"Florence."

The door opened and she looked into Maurices smiling face. "Oh, Florence, child. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Come in." Maurice offered her a place beside the fire place. "You must be frozen to death!"

"'I'm fine. Mother wanted me to ask for some tea..."

"I understand. But first, I'll get_ you_ some of it. And a bowl of soup!"

"Where is Belle?" Florence asked and looked around.

"Oh, just cleaning her bedroom. I'm sure she'll be here soon. As if Belle would ever miss dinner!"

And indeed, a few minutes later the brunnette girl stood in the dining room. "Florence? How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Oh, couldn't be better. I bought a new book, it's about fairies and unrequited love and a man turned into a..."

"Oh, Belle. Once you start talking about a book, you just can't stop." Maurice said laughing as he put the huge pot of soup on the table.

"Is that chicken soup?" Florence asked. Maurice nodded and filled Belles bowl, than Florences and than his own.

"Hope you'll like it." Belle said and they started to eat. "But you know, one thing does upset me...Gaston!"

"Hm? Why?" Florence asked. She knew Gaston was a jerk, but why would he bother Belle?

"He flirted with me. Now, usually I'd brush it off, he does it to every girl in town, but he's so...he **keeps** doing it!"

Florence looked at Belle with a disbelieving stare. Gaston? The man who thinks he was greater than the king of france himself? He actually had chosen a mortal woman to be his wife? Yes, Florence and Belle had often joked about him and that he'd never marry, unless he met a fairy or maybe the goddess Athena herself.

"I'm sorry. I suppose telling him to cut it won't do it?"

"Well," Belle said. "He's Gaston after all..."

"True. It'd take years to get through his thick head." Florence said grinning.

"I just want him gone." Belle said as she put another spoonful of soup into her mouth. Florence nodded sadly.

"I understand that Belle."

After they had finished eating, Maurice gave Florence a few teabags and the girl was on her way home, where her mothers was already impatiently waiting. "And what took you so long?" she asked in a grumpy voice. Florence took off her cape and put down her basket. "Monsieur Maurice let me stay for a bit and eat from their dinner."

"Florence, you know I don'r want you too interact with those people more than necessary."

"But-"

"No! Look, girl, there is something we need to talk about!"

She nodded over to a chair and Florence let out a deep, annoyed sigh, as she sat down.

"Monsieur Gaston was here this morning when you went off to borrow some books. By the way, I still don't think you should read that much. Do you wanna end like Belle, being talked about by the whole town? Anyway, he came here to ask for your hand in marriage."

"What?! No!" Florence shouted.

"What do you mean? Don't you want to be his wife?"

"I'd rather die!" Florence shouted. She started to shake. If her mother once decided on something, she'd do everything to make it happening. "It also doesn't add up! Belle just told me, Gaston wanted her to be his wife!"

"What? Belle? Are you insane, child?" her mother asked in shock. Then she slammed her fist on the table. "Florence, we are poor. Ever since your father left us we are looked down on by the others. My work as a seamstress doesn't earn us enough!"

"I know that. Mother, don't worry. I'll work hard, I might be good enough at playing by now, so..."

"So, you think by playing your violine and dancing ballet you can earn us anything? Life isn't that easy, my dear!"

"Aunt Annabelle taught me well. And she always said-"

"You aunt Annabelle was a dreamer. Dear, why do you think she died poor?" Her mother gave her a worried look. "Gaston said he wanted your answer by tomorrow evening."

"Well, tell him that I'd never marry him!" Florence crossed her arms. "And if you want to force me, mere, than I think I shouldn't stay here any longer!" She stood up and went up to her room. After she had closed and locked her door, she leaned on it and started to sob, while she slowly sank to the ground. Why? She didn't want to leave. She loved her mother but she was just so unfair! And marrying Gaston was out of question. Why did he ask her? There were many pretty girls in town. The Bimbettes, the daughters of the butcher, were all over him. Florence on the other hand preferred to coldly ignore him.

She went over to the big mirror and looked at her wet, waist long blonde hair, then into her face where two bright blue sapphires sparkled back at her. Pretty, she might have been. But did she care? Everything around her was boring and conservative and afraid of everything different. The only good people here, Belle and Maurice, where shunned by the villagers. If they had only known that Florence was more than the dancer and violinist they knew. That she was a bookworm, an adventurer at heart and a firm believer that women should get to do more in life than marry.

She switched into her nightgown, laid into her bed and fell asleep, as tears streamed into her pillow.


	2. Alone beneath the stars

The next day, Florences sleep was disturbed by a fist slamming against the front door.

"Madame LaNoel!" It was Gaston. Quickly, Florence got up, changed into her favourite dress ( a very dark blue colored dress, with golden trim). Then she went out to have a peek, when her mother led Gaston in.

"So, has your girl made up her mind?" He asked, as he overshadowed the tiny woman.

"You might want to ask her yourself!"

Florence gasped and entered her room again, then she sat down on her bed. When the large figure entered, she simply pretended to brush her hair.

"Oh, Monsieur Gaston!"

"Dearest Florence!" he exclaimed with a smug smile.

"What do you want?"

"Florence, I was wondering if you wouldn't be interested in becoming my wife!"

"Oh, Gaston, I feel honored." Florence lied smiling. "But are you sure you want me?"

"Oh, dear, yes." Gaston approached the girl in front of him.

"What about Belle, I...I heard you like her." Florence got up off her bed and slowly walked to the window. Gaston followed her.

"Belle is beautiful, yes! But...so are you, aren't you?"

"Me?" Florence went to her wardrobe. No matter where she went, Gaston proceeded to follow her.

"I could never be a suitable bride!"

Gaston shrugged, then he grabbed her shoulders and leaned forward. "Oh, you will. I, Gaston, have choosen you, Florence." He gave her a kiss on her rosy lips. That was too much. She pushed him away and he stumbled against the mirror.

"What was that, you little-!" But just as his fist stormed forward to beat her, Florences dancing skills became useful and she gracefully moved away, so quick, Gaston could only stare at his hand, which had hit the wardrobe. Then he turned to her, his teeth and fists clenched. "Why would you refuse me?" he shouted and grabbed her chin, dragging her closer to himself."If you refuse me, you'll suffer!" He let go of her and turned to leave. "You or...your mother!" Then he slammed the door, leaving the poor girl to weep. The second he was gone, Florence fell on her knees and buried her face in her hands, tears flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

The night before the wedding, Florence had visited Maurice and Belle.

"Gaston forces you to do what?" the old man asked, almost dropping the bowels of soup he had been carrying.

"And the wedding is at sunset, tommorrow." Florence said weakly.

"I don't understand this. I thought he wanted me to becoem his wife..." Belle said, confused but relieved. Still, she felt deeply sorry for her friend. She walked over to Florence and put her hands on her shoulders. "We'll figure something out! You won't have to marry Him." Belle said. But Florence looked to the ground, not even listening to her friend.

"Well, Florence..." Maurice, who had put the bowls on the table rubbed his forehead. "Gaston can't marry you if you'd be married to another man."

"Yes!" Belle exclaimed. "Papa, that's a great idea!" Belle cheerfully grabbed Florences hands. "Florence, you have to marry someone else!"

"As if anyone in the village is so brave to go against Gaston...also, I don't love any of them." Florence said.

"Then you have to go to the neighbor village. Then you look for a good husband. You can take Phillip if you like, it's a long way. And don't worry," Maurice said. "We won't tell Gaston or anybody else."

"You...you'd do that?" Florence asked.

"Yes!" Belle said. "Why should you marry Gaston? He doesn't deserve a creative girl like you. Maybe you'll meet a painter or an actor or a writer." Belle sighed. "I wish I could go with you!"

"But what about Mere? She...he might hurt her?"

Belle shook her head. "I'm sure even Gaston wouldn't go that far. He just said that because he was angry. That's all." Belle shrugged smiling. Florence nodded.

"I sure do hope you're right..."

They left the house and went over to Phillips stables. The horse was sleeping but Maurice knew how to wake him up. He grabbed the shovel which rested beside the stable and hit it against the wall of the stable. Phillip shot up immediately. "Come on, boy. Florence needs our help!"

He led Phillip up to the girl. "Will he obey?" Florence asked. She had to admit, that huge horses like this did scare her a bit.

"Oh, don't worry." Belle said. "He's the best horse you'll find in all of France."

Florence shyly ran her hand over Phillips head. "He feels fluffy." She giggled and Belle Maurice helped her up.

"Just don't let go off the reigns!" Belle warned. Florence nodded, when suddenly a shadow appeared behind them, causing the group to turn around.

"Who have we here?" It was Gastons little sidekick Le Fou. "Trying to elope, eh?" He grinned at them with the most nasty grimace imaginable on his ugly face. "Hohohoho, when Gaston finds out, you'll be in trouble!" Le Fou laughed, as he turned around.

"I should stay!" Florence said but Maurice shook his head. "If Gaston doesn't find you here, he'll think Le Fou lied." he said. "Go, Florence! Go!" he slapped Phillips behind and the shocked horse started to ran as fast as he could. Florence tried hard to keep the reigns between her fingers, but it was harder than it seemed.

"No so fast, Phillip!" But the horse didn't listen and kept running and running and running.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like a whole day, the horse came to stop.

"G-g-good boy!" Florence went down. She felt dizzy, but that wasn't important now, What was important was the fact that she had no idea where she was.

She sighed, and looked up to the starlight sky.

_Night..._

_Where will my guardian angel take me?_

_I feel alone all by myself_

_Where is my home?_

She started to walk through the snowy forrest. Phillip had disappeared and she was truly alone now.

_I just wanted a chance to be free_

_I didn't care about how_

_I just wanted a life for me!_

_But...now..._

_Oh, great stars in the sky,_

_lead me to my true home._

_Don't ask how, don't ask why!_

_Do not leave me alone._

_Why isn't Belle here? Or maybe Maurice?_

_They would know what to do,_

_oh, mother forgive me, please!_

_Stars above,_

_let Gaston not hurt her,_

_don't let his anger grow._

_Let him show mercy_

_Don't let him murder, no._

_And now, as I am freezing,_

_my heart it turns to ice_

_my eyes are suddely heavy,_

_my limbs they are like..._

Eventually, she sighed and sat down on a rock, exhausted. Ready for the long sleep. It had started to snow again and under this conditions she'd freeze to death. She probably had...had she not spotted the tower of a castle just in front of her. She got up and ran towards it. The snow grew thicker and tried to bury her beneath it, but Florence needed to survive. And she would!


	3. The Monster and the Maestro

_Chapter 3: The Monster & the Maestro_

Belle and Maurice were back in their house, Belle was reading her newest book, a novel titled "Les Misérables" and Maurice working on a new invention. Both were completely distracted, when someone loudly knocked at the door three times. "Belle? Maurice?"

Belle groaned, put her book aside and got up. She looked through the peephole on the door and looked directly into Gastons angry face.

"Who's that Belle?" Maurice asked.

"Gaston."

"Oh, no."

Belle opened the door to welcome him, but he just stomped in. "I know it! Where is she?"

"Who" Maurice asked.

"Who? Florence LaNoel! My bride!"

"Florence?" Belle asked. "Hm, haven't seen her in a while..."

"Don't dare lie to me! I know you helped her to run, so where is she? LeFou told me she was riding your horse."

"Phillip? No, he's in his stable." Belle said calmly. "If you don't believe me, I can show you."

Gaston nodded and Belle led him out, to show him the resting horse. "I don't understand this..." he muttered. "LeFou will pay for telling me nonsense!" He turned to Belle, who looked at him. "Sorry, Belle. My friend LeFou told me some weird story, about you and your old father helping Florence escape. But, eh, it seems he made that up."

"It's okay Gaston. " Belle said.

"Well, seems like the wedding is canceled. So, if you've got time, you might come to my place."

"Oh Gaston, I-"

"I know you're flattered. Well, anyway, I've got to go to the forest hunting. See you later, Belle."

"Good bye!" Belle said cheerfully, but as soon as Gaston was gone she shuddered in disgust and went back inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Florence had arrived at the gates of the castle. Weakly, her frozen hands opened the door and she stumbled inside, falling to the ground. She was too weak to walk, her legs were shaking. Slowly he lost conciousness.

I wonder what happened?" the candelabra said as he came closer to her.

"Oh, she doesn't look goo!" the clock said in a worried voice.

"Are you kidding me, Cogsworth? She's beautiful!"

"I mean she looks close to death!" Cogsworth said, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly a huge shadow fell over the two friends.

"Master!"

"Who is this?" the master asked, looking at the girl.

"She came here just a minute ago. I think she is ill..." Cogsworth said.

The master carefully picked her up. "She could be our chance!"

"But if she sees you, she'll-"

But Lumiére interrupted. "If you act like a decent...beastly being, I'm sure she'll fall for you in no time.

"You think?" the Beast asked.

"We've got to try. The rose won't last another two years, sir."

"You are right..." The Beast sighed and carried her up, to the guest room.

* * *

Florence woke up in the late afternoon. Confused, she sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" Then she remembered the castle, where she had fallen asleep. She still wore her favourite dress, but it was wet and torn. "Oh, no." Florence sighed. She stood up and went over to the wardrobe, looking for another dress. She found a light purple dress, with blue ruffles at the end of her skirt and sleeves. The sleeves themselves were mint green. She sadly hung her own dress into the wardrobe and switched into the other. Maybe she could find someone here to repair it later. Then she looked into the mirror. Her hair looked a little messy, but well enough. She left the room, walking down the corridor, until she heard loud voices.

"Oh, Lumiére. really?" She went over to room, where the voices came from and looked inside but nobody was to be seen.

"Hello?" Since it was dark already, she took the candelabra which stood on the table. She went round looking, but nothing. "Weird. I thought I heard voices." Florence kept the candelabra in her hand and left the room, searching for someone who could help her out. She started to feel a little creeped out.

"Oh, mon chérie, don't worry. No one will hurt you."

Flortence gasped, as she saw a face appearing on the candle. "What the..."

"Ohho, don't worry, chérie. Everything is going to make se nse, once you let me explain."

She let him fall to the ground and backed away. Then she grabbed the clock that was standing on the table and raised it. "Don't come closer or I'll throw this thing!"

"Well, excuse me!"

She looked at the clock. "You can talk too?!"

The candelabra bounced over to her, trying to calm her down. "Ch´erie, don't panic. I know you must be a bit surprised, but it'll all make sense, as I said." He gestured over to a small armchair. Florence, still unsure, sat down and put the clock back on the ground.

"So, my name is Lumíere. You could say I am something like the Maître here." Then he gestured to the clock, who looked at Florence with a worried face. "This here is Cogsworth, the head pooper of the household." Lumiére said and playfully winked at Florence, who giggled at the joke. Cogsworth however folded his arms and glared at Lumiére.

"Very funny, really." he said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, you will soon meet our master, he...well, he hasn't had any company aside from his faithful servants, we all are objects by the way, and longs for the company of a young girl."

"Is he an object too?" Florence asked.

"Hm, not really, but don't be too shocked when you see him. Now, would you like something to eat?"

"Eat?" Cogsworth asked. "No, no, no. The mater said no food for the girl!"

"Come on, Cogsworth, she's our guest. I'm sure Mrs. Potts has made a great stew."

"Oh, I'd like something to eat." Florence said. But suddenly the doors flew open and a shadow entered the room. The flames on Luméres head and arms were blown out, and so was the fire in the fire place.

"WHERE IS THE GIRL?!" A voice boomed through the room.

"Here, master!" Cogsworth said, gesturing at the chair. Florence felt it being turned around and suddenly she starred into the most hideous face she had ever seen.

"Oh my-" She screamed as loud as she could and climbed out off the chair. "Please, don't eat me!"

"I won't eat you. Just be quiet!" the monster growled.

"I don't believe you." Tears filled Florences eyes and she made for the door, stumbling out and running for her life.

"Great!" Lumiére shouted. "No offense, but we could have seen that coming. Introducing yourself to someone doesn't mean scaring the crap out of them, Master!"

"I know!" The Beast buried his face in his paw. "Maybe she isn't the one."

"Then who is?" Cogsworth asked. "There wasn't a single potencial lover for you in the last nine years. You've got to try again."

Beast nodded and left the room trying to look for her.

* * *

Florence had entered the west wing by now. She stopped running and slowly entered another room, where she could here music playing. As soon as she entered, her mouth dropped open and she starred into the creepy mask like face of a pipe organ.

"Who interrupts me?" he asked. His voice was loud, but not as much as the Monsters.

"It's a girl!" a high, squeaky voice answered. "A human!" It was a small flute, sitting at the ground below the organ.

"I...I'm sorry..."

"Who are you anyway?" the organ asked and looked at sceptically.

"Oh, um, I'm called Florence, Monsieur..."

"Forte. Maestro Forte, to be correct. " He said and his voice sounded arrogant.

"Well, Maestro, there is a monster outside, and he's hunting me, do you-"

"The master? Wait, does he want you to love him?" Forte asked and scowled.

"What? Why would he want that? why would I want to love a monster like him?"

Forte sighed. "So you don't want to marry him?"

"No!"

"Good!" the organ exclaimed. "The consequences would be just horrible!"

"Really?"

"Oh, yes! Listen to me and turn the Beast away!"

"I just want to leave, I think...but if I leave, Gaston will force me to marry him again!"

"Well, your situation does seem troubling, but don't you worry. The master will take your rejection well enough, so you won't have to worry about anything anymore."

"You think, Maestro?"

Forte nodded, giving her an innocent and pleasant smile. "I assure you, Mademoiselle Florence."

Florence smiled. "Alright then, thank you." She curtsied and opened the door again. "Good bye!"

"Aurevoir!"

As soon as Florence had closed the door behind her, Forte started to laugh cruelly. "Oh yes, the Master will take it SO well, that he'll rip her into pieces!"

"Maestro, should we really do this?" Fife asked. "She's just an innocent girl."

"Oh, Fife, you are such a fool." Forte said, a wicked grin on his face. "Everything will do, if it means to stay like this forever!"


	4. Drastic Measures

_**Chapter 4: Drastic Measures**_

Florence walked through the halls, looking for the thing she feared the most. But where was the moster? She looked around and saw more objects walking by, doing work. Florence was confused enough already. How could they move, talk and think all by their own?

"Oh my, a human!"

Florence turned around, to see two feather dusters there. One was looking at her in a fascinated way, the other looked almost indifferent.

"So, what?" the arrogant looking duster aid.

"Hello!" Florence said, greeting both of them. "My name is Florence LaNoel." She kneeled down, to get closer to them.

"Babette Fifi, Mademoiselle." The kinder one said.

"And I am Nicole Ladelle." The other one looked at Florence closer. "So, you are the one the master wants to marry?"

"WHAT?!" Florence shot up and stumbled backwards, almost falling.

"Well, that's what Lumiére told us." Babette said.

"Well, I don't think the master and I could get along. I just want to get home...I guess."

"He won't let you go." Nicole said. "But then again, I don't see a reason why he'd marry you either. You're neither pretty nor graceful and you don't look very smart or talented."

"Hey!" Florence put her hands on her hips. "Just so you know, I can play the violine and dance, I read a lot and-"

"Whatever! Stop boring me." The maid said. "Come on Babette, lets go find your boyfriend and ask him, why he described her as oh-so beautiful."

The two dusters went to leave, but Babette gave Florence a sympathizing smile. Florence returned it and turned to keep looking for the Master.

As she walked farther into the house, she found the big kitchen, where an elderly tea pot gave commands to the other servant objects.

"Excuse me," Florence said and the pot turned to her.

"Oh, love, you must be the new girl!" she said. "Sit down, sit down, I'll make you hot chocolate!"

"Um...alright." Florence went into the kitchen, sat down on a chair and looked around. A small tea cup came bouncing towards her, filled with hot chocolate. "I knew you'd be pretty!" he said with the voice of a little boy.

"Thanks, but not everyone seems to think so..."

"Who?" the cup asked and the tea pot also looked at her?

"A feather duster named Nicole."

"Oh, her." Mrs Potts said. "Nicole is always jealous when another young woman gets mor attention then she."

"That's not very good." Florence said. "Now, you see, I'm a bit confused right now. Why is there a monster? Why can you objects talk?"

"Oh, dea. We weren't always objects. Once upon a time we were normal people. And the Master, he was a Prince! But he was cold and selfish. When an old beggar woman came to our door one christmas night, he turned her away for being ugly. Then, she turned out to be a beautiful entchantress who cursed him to become a hideous Beast. Now he has to find a girl who'd be willing to fall in love with him and whom he can learn to love as well." The tea pot explained.

"That's why you are so important to us!" Lumiére said.

"I see..." Florence stood up. "So he truly is a monster!"

"No!" Lumiere said. "He's gotten a bit kinder since then. "ust, not very much." he said, spinning his arm candles.

Florence drank her chocolate. "Well, the organ said he's understanding. Maybe I should try!"

"How is your name, by the way?"

"Hm? Florence. Florence LaNoel."

"So your last name means christmas?" Lumiére asked. "I like that!"

"I'm Mrs Potts." the pot said

Then Florence fell back unto her chair and sighed, rubbing her forehead. "What is wrong?" Mrs Potts asked.

"Are you alright, Chérie?"

"It's just...last night my dress was destroyed. I hoped here would be someone to repair it, but..."

"Where did you put it, girlie?" Mrs Potts asked.

"Into the wardrobe in my room.

Mrs Potts and Lumiere exchanged smiling glances.

"Oho, I think you shouldn't worry about that anymore!" the candelabra said.

"Why?

"Just go look, you'll see!"

Florence got up and ran out of the kitchen, back to the room where she had left her dress. She opened the doors of the wardrobe and...

"My dress! It looks fine again?" She took it out and looked at it closely. Indeed, her dark blue-golden dress looked as good as new. She put it on again and felt a lot better. "But how?" she wondered.

"Oh, dear, not everything is as it seams!"

Florence gasped and turned to see a face looking at her. "Gah!" She stumbled back and fell on the bed. The wardrobe chuckled. "It's okay, I won't bite, dear."

Florence nodded. "Yes...I'll believe that." She started to gasp cough. "Excuse me, please." the blonde girl said and hurried out. She had enough of this nonsense. It was no her buissiness that the people here got cursed, after all. But then again, could she leave them to their fate without even trying?

She kept looking for the Master, when she once again found Fortes room. She opened it and saw him and the little flute. "Hello again?" she said grinning.

Forte raised an eyebrow. "Hel-lo?" he said.

"I'm sorry I can't find the Master, do you-"

"I'm here!" She turned around and saw the Beast at the fire place. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to go home! I can't fall for you, I'm sorry. Look, I'm sorry you all got transformed, but..."

"You shouldn't even BE here!" the Beast interrupted. "The west wing is a forbidden place for anyone but me and" he gestured to orte, who had a wicked smile on his face.

"Huh?" Florence shook her head. "I didn't know-"

"Well, now you now. GO!" the Beast yelled and Florence looked to the big organ, who now had a expression of false pity. She turned around, opened the door and ran as fast as her legs coud carry her. But just as she was about to leave the castle, Lumiére, Cogsworth and Mrs Potts jumped into her way, blocking the door.

"Let me go!" Florence shouted. "I want to leave!"

"Please stay!" Lumiére begged.

"We don't want to stay like this forever!" Mrs Potts said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't..."

"I see." Cogsworth said with a sad expression. "Well, then, we've got no other option. I'm sorry Florence!"

"What do you mean?" But just as she had finished her question, the wardrobe appeared behind her and the other three pushed her in. "What are you doing, guys? let me out! Let me out!" The wardrobe locked her doors.

"Carry her beg into her room!" Cogsworth ordered. "And we'll lock her door!"

"No, let me out! I want to go home!" Florence started to sob, but the servants ignored it. They didn't want to do this, but couldn't stand the curse anymore.


	5. The gift & Nicoles evil plan

**_The gift & Nicoles evil plan_**

"Hope she's going to forgive us." Cogsworth said. He and the other two servants were at the living room, the clock was walking up and down in front of the fire place. Mrs Potts filled her son with some tea and smiled.

"Chip, I think Cogsworth needs a little tea to reduce his worries."

"Yes, Mom!" The cup smiled and jumped over to Cogsworth who shook his head.

"No, Chip, I'm fine, take it back to your mother!"

"Oh," Chip said disappointed and slowly walked back to Mrs. Potts, who scowled at Cogsworth. Lumiére on the other hand was completely calm. "Don't worry, mon amis! I just know that we'll soon return to our real shapes. Florence is lovely and the Master will fall for her, I'm certain. And once he starts acting kinder, voila, she'll fall as well. After all, they've got more than a year to fall for each other!"

"You're right, Lumiére, we shouldn't worry too much." Mrs. Potts said. But Cogsworth wasn't convinced.

"Let's see how Florence is doing."

Meanwhile, the wardrobe had dropped the girl back into her room, which was followed by Cogsworth locking it from the outside. "I'm sorry." the wardrobe said. "But it was Cogsworths order and, aside from the Master, he's the one who has got most of the power..."

"But-"

"Besides, we want to become human again so badly!"

"I know, but-" Florence was interrupted by the lock turning. She jumped off the bed. "Who's there?"

"Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth and Lumiére!" Mrs. Potts voice said. They entered the room, but Lumiére remembered to lock it again, hiding the key inside of Mrs Potts. Florence frowned, than she folded her arms and turned around.

"Please, forgive us!" Lumiére said. "We had to do this!"

"Yes, we did!" Cogsworth said.

Florence looked at them, biting her lips, looking unsure. "Well..."

The three servants looked at her, worried hope in their eyes.

"It's okay. I just was a bit surprised..."

"To make it up to you," Cogsworth said:"We've gotten something here that youd like?" Lumiere, who held something that was wrapped in a cloth, came closer and handed it to Florence. She unwrapped it. It was a beautiful golden comb, decorated with small pearls and diamonds. There was a sentence engraved into it: "La vraie beauté vient de l'intérieur"

"True beauty comes from within?" Florence asked and smiled. She found it funny that of all things, someone had chosen a comb to write it on.

"It used to belong to the Cometess du Ciel, but she gave it to the Master as a gift. Of course, we assumed he wouldn't need it anyway and besides, he's got more important things to worry about." Lumiere explained.

"Thank you!" Florence said. "Now, what's for dinner?"

The servants laughed and led Florence to the kitchen, where they had pepared a small meal: A roasted chicken with mashed potatoes, a rich salad and chocolate pudding for dessert.

"Oh, that looks good!" Florence sat down and started to eat.

"Tommorrow the Master wants to eat with you!" Cogsworth said.

"Huh? Oh!" Florence nodded. "Alright, then."

* * *

"So?"

Le Fou asked. "Now you want to marry the weird daughter of that inventor?"

"Yes!" Gaston proclaimed. He looked at Belle, who was at the market, buying food and Maurice, who was about to buy some new screws for another crazy invention.

"Beautiful, right Le Fou?"

The small man nodded. "I'm so jealous, Gaston. You get them all!"

"True, but as you know, Le Fou, any perfect man needs a wife who is just as perfect. That is impossible, in my case, but Belle, she's close." He grinned into Belle direction, but she didn't take any notice and focused on her father instead, who had started to argue with the screw dealer.

"Too bad Florence left, though. This way she was not able to be with her mother in her last hours." Gaston laughed. "Who would have thought that old hag was ill? Oh, well, Florence is no longer important, she has dishonored herself and should she return, we'll show her how we handle women like her, right LeFou?"

"Yeah!" LeFou agreed.

* * *

Florence sighed as she looked at herself, now wearing the comb in her hair. She looked lovely. She left her room, walking down stairs into the living room, where some maids were cleaning up the place. Florence saw Babette, the sweet duster she had met last night.

"Oh, hello!" the duster said. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little." Florence sat down inside an arm chair and looked into the fire burning in the fire place. "But I'm still not sure how to feel about the Beast."

"It's okay. He's much nicer when he has slept."

Florence nodded.

"Say, what is a peasant like you doing with such a comb?" Florence turned around to see Nicole standing there?

"Cogsworth, Lumiére and Mrs. Potts gave it to me!"

"Really? I bet that's not true! I bet you stole it from the Master!" Nicole said, as she came around the chair and smiled arrogantly at Florence.

"Believe what you want, Nicole! I don't care!" Florence stood up and glared at the duster.

"I shall tell him, that youv stole it from him. Let's see where you are going to end up!" Nicole shouted. "Are you coming, Babette, darling?"

But Babette only shook her head. "I've got work to do." she said.

"Ha! I knew you'd betray me!" Nicole shouted angrily.

"But...no I'm really busy and-"

"Tell that to someone who cares, dear!" Nicole turned to leave.

"I've got the feeling she doesn't like me." Florence said. She walked out of the living room, hoping the Master wouldn't believe Nicole. What if he did? What would happen to Florence? Would he kick her out? Would he kill her. She strated to shake and looked out off the window. Not only was it cold out there, but the snow lay several feet high. She would die anyway. The moon shone over the snowy land.


	6. The Dark Duos Duett

The Beast sat in his chair, his loyal Maestro Forte playing behind him, filling his dark, depressing world with a bit delight. He thought of Florence and sighed. "She's so beautiful...but what am I? A monster!"

"You shouldn't worry, Master. You're better off without any women in your life. believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

"But the curse..."

"Better a Beast, than a slave to love."

The Beast sighed again, when he saw a small creature entering the room.

"Who's disturbing me now?"

"It's me, Nicole!"

"Oh, you." the Beast said annoyed. "What do you want?"

"This girl, Florence...she stole from you!" Nicole exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

The Beast raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yes, the comb...the one the countess gave to you."

"Oh?" The Beast stood up and crowled. "And you're bothering me with THAT? Cogsworth told me, they gave it to her!"

"He did? Master, I had no idea!" Nicole said, trying to save herself.

"Go! I'm not interested in your excuses. I know you, Nicole! You want anyone gone who you view as competition. Yeah, well, too bad. Florence is here to stay! I will never let her go!" The master yelled and threw over the table in front of him, causing the tea, candles and plates to fall off and break.

Nicoles whole body was shaking, she backed away. "Really, I had no idea..."

"OUT!" The master yelled. "Or else..." he gestured to the broken things on the ground.

Nicole nodded and left.

"See how women are. Annoying."

Forte had watched the scene with great pleasure. Nicole wasn't only an annoying brat, but when they had been still human, she had always made fun of his music, calling it lame, dull or gloomy. "So, Nicole, whos the loser now?" he chuckled quietly. "Now, Master, shall we proceed?"

The Beast fell back into his chair. "yes...please..."

And Fortes music once again filled the dark room.

* * *

Florene was standing on the balcony. The night was cold, but she wore a nice coat. The snow had become less and now little flakes gently touched her yellow hair. She looked up to the moonlit sky. "Is it really so bad?" she wondered. "Everyone is very kind to me, they even gave me a gift. And better the Beast than Gaston, right?" She looked down, where some of the servants werte playing in the snow. Then she remembered, christmas was coming. Hopefully they actually celebrated it here! She was all excited about it now. "I could return the favour and give them a gift, too!"

Florence entered the room and walked down, to the dining room, where Lumiére & Cogsworth were overlooking, that e everything was ready for tonight. Cogsworth was completely distracted, trying to berate the spoons for playing silly antics rather than being the food tool they were. Lumiére however, saw her. "Florence, mon chéri! How are you. I bet everything will be, as you expected!"

"Nice! Hey, say, have you all gotten your christmas gifts ready?"

Everyone in the room gasped and looked at her.

"Please, please, please, don't mention christmas in front of the master!" Cogsworth begged.

"Why?"

"Well," the clock said. "he isn't exactly fond of it. Remember, it was the day we were cursed."

"Oh...so that's why he doesn't likes it, huh? Oh, well." Florence sat down. "Maybe i can get him to like it again. We can organize a party and-"

"A wonderful idea!" Lumiére shouted.

"A horrible idea!" Cogsworth said. "No, Florence, no way!"

"But...?"

"No! I'm sorry, but no!"

Florence turned around and ran out of the room. If the servants wouldn't help, she had to do it herself. In the end it was for the best.

Nicole was in her room, trying to make a plan to get rid of Florence. It was all her fault. She made the master yell at Nicole. But she'd suffer and then the Master had no choice, but to maker herself his wife.

"But how can I get rid of that woman?" she whispered. A gloomy, loud sound started to fill the castle. "Oh? Hm? Maybe he can help me." Nicole whispered and went off, to get herself a partner in crime.

* * *

"Maybe you were a little harsh on her." Lumiére said. "She had no idea about christmas bein g so awful for the Prince."

"Lumiére, all I did was to forbid her to celebrate this darned holiday."

"But I'm just saying that-"

"Lumiére, do you like her? Do you have feelings for Florence?"

"Wha-?! No!" Lumiére shouted. "I like her, though. She's kind, but..."

"But?"

"She belongs to the master, not anyone else." lumiére sighed. "Let's not speak of this again, okay?" The candlelabra walked away, his friend kept staring at him.

"Lumiére..."

Lumiére however was in deep thoughts. Yes, he did think Florence was cute, but that was no use. The Master wanted her and besides, how could a beauty like her fall for a candlelabra, when she could get a prnce?

"Why should I help you?" Forte asked.

"You hate her as much as I do, don't you?"

"Huh? So, you were talking about Florence? Yes, I do!"

"See? Come on, I'll make you an offer you can't refuse!"

Nicole jumped on a chair and grinned at him.

_"Keep in mind, my dear,_

_that we all are here,_

_because the Master's such a brat._

_But now, my friend,_

_I'll make it end,_

_this little curse of ours!"_

Forte raised an eyebrow. He did not want it to end, but he knew the master would never fall for Nicole. And Florence? She had to go and he could use any help he could get. "get on!" he said and started to play the music to her sog.

_"I will be the hero of this place,_

_everywhere you'll see my face._

_And if you help me,_

_Famous could also be_

_you._

_So, come one, my friend,_

_let's forget the hat we had for each other,_

_for now there is another._

_She could steal us the show._

_Ha ha, but no!"_

_"Well then I guess,_

_I have to help,_

_So we can be freed,_

_for you are so much better than this little girl!"_

_"I am!"_

_"You are"_

_"I am!"_

_"You are!"_

_"I...aaaaam!" (You areeee!")_

Both ofthem looked at each other and chuckled.


End file.
